ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2014/February
February 1 Twitter :"@_hausofmati you are perfect :) because you're you" :"@ex_norsh I love you �������� ure a sweetie cutes" :"@TheMaryline amazing and creative #ARTPOPselfie #MonsterStyle #loveIt" :"On my way to #BritneyBitch in #ARTPOPStyle long blond hair, androgynous wear http://bplane.co/peKzZd pic.twitter.com/GEky1cXzAi" LittleMonsters.com Britney Spears: "Piece Of Me" Live at Planet Hollywood in Las Vegas Lady Gaga attended Britney Spears concert with her boyfriend Taylor Kinney, Bobby Campbell and her bodyguards. 2-1-14 Britney Spears Concert in Las Vegas 001.jpeg 2-1-14 Britney Spears Concert in Las Vegas 002.jpeg 2-1-14 Britney Spears Concert in Las Vegas 003.jpeg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Plus Thirty Nine and sunglasses by Versace. Backstage 2-2-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg February 2 Twitter :"Me and Brit Brit <3 http://bplane.co/yTFeXu #Applause4Britney @britneyspears we had so much fun at your show!" :"And Britney's dad gave us homeade BBQ, it was one of the best things I've ever eatin' in my LIFE." LittleMonsters.com :"Me and Brit Brit <3 She looked so gorgeous, the show was so much fun, and her dad gave us THE BEST BBQ. It was a #MonsterParty!" 2-2-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Out in Las Vegas 2-2-14 Out in Las Vegas 001.jpg February 4 Twitter :"You are a real life Botticelli Babe! ��Lookin good ������ #Applause4Liam !! RT @Real_Liam_Payne: pic.twitter.com/tEVDazbeQ0" February 5 Twitter 2-5-14 Twitpic 001.jpg LittleMonsters.com February 6 Twitter :"This is a must watch video. Very powerful and a moving message. #MonsterCompassion #mentalhealthawareness https://littlemonsters.com/post/52f3ec2a7bdcc1fc498b4fa3" February 7 Twitter :"@HolidayGoer I do that almost every time i listen to it ������" LittleMonsters.com :"There is no task too great if you have the focus to persevere. #ARTPOPMessage" 2-7-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Plus Thirty Nine and sunglasses by RVS. February 8 Shooting a New Music Video in California G.U.Y. Music Video 001.jpg February 10 At The Hearst Castle in California G.U.Y. Music Video 002.jpg February 11 At The Central Coast in California Lady Gaga was spotted at the Central Coast. G.U.Y. Music Video 003.jpg|1 G.U.Y. Music Video 004.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 005.JPG|2 February 12 At The Central Coast in California 2-12-14 At Hearst Castle 001.jpg February 13 At The Central Coast in California 2-13-14 At Hearst Castle 001.jpg 2-13-14 At Hearst Castle 002.jpg At Cambria Ale House Bar in California 2-13-14 Bar in California 001.jpg February 14 At Cafe Spaggia Restaurant Gaga and her boyfriend Taylor Kinney went to dinning at Cafe Spaggia Restaurant in Chicago. February 16 Twitter :"Being different is a talent. You illuminate what makes you special in the sea of sameness around you. #ARTPOPmessages" February 17 Leaving her apartment in New York City Gaga was seen leavinh her apartment in New York City to make cameo of The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon, she met with fans and took pictures with them. 2-17-14 Out in NYC 001.jpg 2-17-14 Out in NYC 002.jpg 2-17-14 Out in NYC 003.jpeg 2-17-14 Out in NYC 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a fishnet bodysuit by Dreamgirl, a bra by Fashion Forms, a belt by Zana Bayne, sunglasses by Prada and heels by Brian Atwood. Arriving at NBC studio in New York City 2-17-14 Arriving at The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon 001.jpg 2-17-14 Leaving The Tonight Show in NYC 001.jpg 2-17-14 Leaving The Tonight Show in NYC 002.jpg The Tonight Show starring Jimmy Fallon Lady Gaga and several other stars made a very brief cameo during the opening monologue of The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon on Monday night. 2-17-14 Fallon Tonight 001.png 2-17-14 Fallon Tonight Backstage 001.jpg|1 *1 Backstage with Tracy Morgan, Sarah Jessica Parker, Lindsay Lohan, Kim Kardashian, Joan Rivers and Mike Tyson (from Gaga to left). Leaving the NBC studio 2-17-14 Leaving the NBC Studio in NYC 001.jpg 2-17-14 Leaving the NBC Studio in NYC 002.jpg 2-17-14 Leaving the NBC Studio in NYC 003.jpg Returning at her apartment in NYC 2-17-14 Returning at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 2-17-14 Returning at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg February 18 Twitter :"I'm so excited to perform on @FallonTonight Tonight! It's Jimmy's second show, me and my band can't wait! #ARTPOP" Out in New York City Gaga was seen leaving her apartment in NYC. 2-18-14 Out in NYC 001.jpg 2-18-14 Out in NYC 002.jpg Returning at her apartment 2-18-14 Out in NYC 003.JPG Leaving her apartment Gaga was seen heading to The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. 2-18-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 2-18-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 2-18-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a coat by Helen Yarmak and shoes by John Galliano. The Tonight Show starring Jimmy Fallon 2-18-14 At The Tonight Show starring Jimmy Fallon 001.jpg Quality Meats Restaurant in NYC Arrival 2-18-14 Leaving NBC studio in NYC 002.jpg 2-18-14 Leaving NBC studio in NYC 003.jpg 2-18-14 Leaving NBC studio in NYC 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit and shoes by Alexander Wang and a headpiece by Erickson Beamon. Leaving 2-18-14 Leaving a Restaurant 001.jpg 2-18-14 Leaving a Restaurant 002.jpg 2-18-14 Leaving NBC studio in NYC 001.jpg February 19 Twitter :"Bid on the fashion from my @harpersbazaarus cover shoot on @eBay now to benefit @BTWFoundation! http://www.harpersbazaar.com/celebrity/news/lady-gaga-march-cover-auction … LETS RAISE MONEY!!!" LittleMonsters.com Arriving at her apartment Gaga was seen out in New York City in the afternoon. 2-19-14 Out in NYC 001.jpg 2-19-14 Arriving at her apartment 002.jpg 2-19-14 Arriving at her apartment 003.jpg 2-19-14 Arriving at her apartment 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a vintage skirt by Azzedine Alaïa, tights by Angels Fancy Dress, a jacket by Schott and sunglasses by House of Holland. February 20 Twitter :"Check out me and my band's performance of 'ARTPOP's title track on @fallontonight - http://bplane.co/Imccc8 in HQ! ��" Leaving her apartment 2-20-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 2-20-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 2-20-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Milly and shoes by Alexander Wang. Inez and Vinoodh Gaga did a photoshoot with Inez and Vinoodh for Porter Magazine. Gaga also played an acoustic version of ARTPOP for Porter Magazine. 2-20-14 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg 2-20-14 Inez and Vinoodh 002.jpg 2-20-14 Inez and Vinoodh 003.jpg 2-20-14 Inez and Vinoodh 004.jpg 2-20-14 Inez and Vinoodh 005.jpg 2-20-14 Inez and Vinoodh 006.jpg 2-20-14 Inez and Vinoodh 007.jpg 2-20-14 Inez and Vinoodh 008.jpg 2-20-14 Inez and Vinoodh - Porter Magazine 003.png 2-20-14 Inez and Vinoodh - Porter Magazine 004.png Out in New York City Gaga was seen outside of her apartment in Manhattan, meeting with fans and also with the photographer Inez Lamsweerde. 2-20-14 Out in NYC 001.jpg 2-20-14 Out in NYC 002.jpg 2-20-14 Out in NYC 003.jpg 2-20-14 Out in NYC 004.jpg 2-20-14 Out in NYC 005.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a custom jumpsuit and glasses by On Aura Tout Vu and platforms by YRU. February 21 Twitter :"I can't believe it was 1yr ago this wk that I had my hip screwed together! I'm proud of how hard I worked to recover. On to the next level!" :"artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball is coming to AUSTRALIA!!! I am so excited, FINALLY I have missed Aussie Monsters SO MUCH time to put on a show!" February 22 At a Restaurant in Chicago Gaga was seen at a Restaurant in Chicago with her boyfriend Taylor Kinney. 2-22-14 Out in Chicago 002.jpg 2-22-14 Out and about in Chicago 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Versace. Leaving the Restaurant in Chicago 2-22-14 Out in Chicago 001.jpg February 23 Twitter :"#ARTPOPStyle im obsessed w being unfashionable+ just creative. Post your 'so wrong it's right' looks! http://bplane.co/NwAaRm" :"Has anyone seen a beauty supply store I'm out of hair #monsterproblems http://bplane.co/Ar2VZL '' Arriving at Van Nuys Airport in LA 2-23-14 At Van Nuys Airport in LA 001.png LittleMonsters.com February 24 Twitter :"Happy 3 yr b-day to Born This Way going #1! It'll always be my most important song to me. For it's message and how it brought us together." February 25 Twitter :"Please support The Born This Way Foundation by donating in exchange for ��!! #dinnerwithgaga http://www.prizeo.com/gaga help fund #bornbravebus" :"Donations mean the WORLD to us. Revive #bornbravebus this year! A meeting place for mental health, youth empowerment, + bravery counseling" :"New Lady Gaga outtakes by Annie Leibovitz set to appear in her upcoming self-titled book. pic.twitter.com/i8DEbqkpGg February 26 Introducing Doritos #BoldStage SXSW Gaga recorded a video to introduce her Doritos #BoldStage SXSW performance on March 13th, 2014. 2-26-14 Doritos BoldStage SXSW 001.jpg 2-26-14 Doritos BoldStage SXSW 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a fishnet bodysuit by Dreamgirl, a jacket by Levi's, a hat by Gladys Tamez and sunglasses by Ray-Ban. ''Who the F**k Arthur Fogel?'' (Promo Video) 2-26-14 Who the Fuck is Arthur Fogel (Epix) 001.jpg PSA: Save Our Water 2-26-14 PSA - Save Our Water.jpg Leaving the Recording Studio in Hollywood 2-26-14 Leaving a studio in Hollywood 001.jpg 2-26-14 Leaving a studio in Hollywood 002.jpg 2-26-14 Leaving a studio in Hollywood 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a fishnet bodysuit by Dreamgirl, a t-shirt by Versace, platforms by YRU, a hat by Gladys Tamez and sunglasses by Prada. Timeline Category:2014 Category:2014 fashion